


Bubbles

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [52]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler watches the soap bubbles floating in the air...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Bubbles.

There were bubbles everywhere. Big, small, round and weirdly shaped.

Tyler lay on the grass fully entranced by the shiny, floating wonders. His small, chubby arms were extended, little fingers twitching slowly at the bubbles just out of his reach.

Ashley lay next to her little cousin and watched with a lazy smile as he tried to grasp at the bubbles. Head resting on a bent arm, she dunked her plastic blower back in the bottle and retrieved it shortly after to blow some more bubbles into the air.

The six month old boy gurgled happily at the new stream of shiny balls flying past his extended arms.

The brunette teen watched on in amusement as the little bundle flailed his arms and wriggled his tiny fingers, bursting a number of bubbles as they floated around. One of them somehow evaded the boy’s gleeful movements to land unrepentantly on his nose and burst.

Tyler squeaked in surprise, hands falling to his eyes, and then let out a sneeze.

Ashley laughed and closed the bottle, before reaching for him and gently wiping at his eyes and cheeks. “Caught you by surprise, did it?” she asked playfully, as her cousin whimpered unhappily and grasped her fingers. “That evil, evil bubble…” She chuckled, sitting up and bringing Tyler into her arms to rock him gently and press a soft kiss to his tuft of dark hair.

Feeling the familiar scent and warmth enveloping him, the little boy gurgled happily once more and weakly grasped at the girl’s T-shirt, snuggling that much closer into the warm cocoon of his cousin’s arms.

Just inside the glass doors leading to the backyard, Lily watched their interaction with a small smile. She glanced to the sketch pad resting on her crossed legs and nodded to herself. She carefully tore out her most recent drawing of her sister and cousin watching the floating soap bubbles and set it aside, starting on a new page.

 


End file.
